


Connections

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Friendships, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Heather is here now because I love her, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Chapter 1; Stephanie meets a girl with great hair. Chapter 2; Billie gets (reluctantly) involved in a broken friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners. (Heather is one of the characters who is NOT genderswapped!)

"You're Stephanie Harrington, right?"

Steph blinks a couple of times as she drags her attention away from her book. She usually gets to school a few minutes early, an unfortunate side effect of getting up earlier to take some of the kids to school, and she spends her extra minutes reading (generally something school work related, her grades aren't great) on the hood of her car.

Apparently today someone else is here early too.

"That's me?"

The other girl looks faintly amused... and wow she has amazing hair. 

"I'm Heather Holloway. I figured I'd introduce myself since you and Billie hang out so much."

Huh, she recalls seeing her in the hallways now. Not sure what Billie has to do with it. Also the observation of how much time they spend together makes her faintly nervous.

"Uh, nice to meet you."

The other girl raises an eyebrow, and she can _tell_ she's the snarky type already.

"I've been looking into applying to be a lifeguard, Billie has been too, we ran into each other at the pool. We'll probably be working together so..."

Oh! That makes sense... wait did she say Billie was going to be a lifeguard? 

She needs to think of something besides the tan Billie's going to end up having before her brain short circuits. (And that's without considering how much her freckles are going to show up - right, subject change).

"Hey do you wanna sit with us at lunch? We don't have many classes in common."

Heather grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be using Steph as a mouth piece for my opinion on Heather's hair (seriously it's SO CUTE). And since we established she had a thing for Tammy there's no way she doesn't like freckles.  
The next part of this was actually going to feature Luca and Eleven but this one jumped out at me after "I'll never love a boy" so I went ahead, but they will be in the next part!


	2. Chapter 2

Billie closes Tammy's locker abruptly, narrowly missing the other girl's fingers.

She made sure to wait until they were out of the way, but she also made sure it looked like she didn't.

She doesn't like Tammy Hallett (because again, she's _Tammy_ and everything about her rich ass rubs Billie the wrong way). So she's not playing nice, Stephanie isn't here to give her a stern look right now.

Tammy turns slightly wide eyes on her, like she doesn't want to give away that she's surpised, that she's nervous. Their "friendship" has been built on mutual reputation benefits, and certainly some intimidation on her own part, not any actual affection, so she's not surprised by the reaction.

Between Stephanie and Max's influence she's been trying to curb her fucking awful bullying tendencies, really trying, but right now she feels like that's the only language that Miss Mullet will hear.

"Sit with me and S - Harrington at lunch today."

Tammy looks _confused_ which she will give her this, that's understandable. 

(Truth be told she would be content to continue ignoring her, they'd pretty much just stopped talking when she started spending time with Stephanie, it's obvious there is a grudge going on. And she has no obligation to reach out, she doesn't even like her. But Stephanie didn't have any obligation to be _her_ friend either. And the words, _"But... she was my best friend, you know?"_ won't stop running through her mind).

"What?"

Okay, she gave her that and now she's done.

She leans in a bit, she's posturing just _slightly._

"Sit with us at lunch... and you can bring Carl too."

This is almost physically painful at this point. 

Tammy nods, still looking pretty lost, but evidently not willing to risk her anger if she doesn't listen.

Personally she thinks she could've done far worse so she better not get a lecture. At least her intentions are good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie's still trying to curb her less than stellar reactions but lbr this is much better than she used to be. And Tammy H. (now Tammy Hallett) DEMANDED I include her despite my desperate protests so she'll be around some times now! Let's see if we can give miss one dimensional some depth shall we? I'm not here for 1 dimensional bullies. (And yes, I'm aware of the irony of Tammy having a mullet and Billie not having one xD it amuses me at least).
> 
> The inspiration for Stephanie and Tammy knowing each other since childhood was inspired by  
'master of puppets, i'm pulling your strings' by wearealltalesintheend  
and  
'Causal Nexus' by drabbleswabbles  
They both put a very interesting take on Tommy H.
> 
> For a specific picture reference to Tammy's faceclaim and hair style;  
https://www.instagram.com/p/BnoIBXnBZXr/
> 
> Check out the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g


End file.
